I Want a Family
by Tainted Love007
Summary: Amateur fic, will revise. Better summary inside. Kurama is in the mind of Karasu and finds out what he yearns for. Who are these twins that look like Karasu and himself. Yaoi & MPREG KarasuKurama
1. What's that smell?

Okay, so I'm new to FanFiction,well I have been on it for a while though, I didn't have an e-mail, but now I do now 0.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…….I wish I did though.

Kurama was visiting his mother in the hospital when he comes along a hallway with a familiar smell. He finds out that Karasu was in a coma for 2 years. On one of his visits he accidentally falls asleep next to Karasu's bed and is in the bomb-master's mind, but who are these two little girls that look like Karasu and himself?

WARNING: This is Yaoi if you don't like it, than get the HELL OUT OF HERE? Its also rated M for mature and there MIGHT be a lemon if anyone wants one. Now on with the fic!

CHAP 1

By: yours-truly, Kurama&Karasus Daughter

* * *

Kurama sat in the Waiting Room nervously. His mother had gotten sick again and was in the hospital.

"Minamino, Kurama?" the nurse behind the desk called, "You mother will see you now."

He made his way to room 12 and opened the door. Shiori looked happy to see him and smiled.

"Mother, how are you feeling?"

"I'm just fine, Kurama. Its only a common cold, no need to worry."

"But, the last time you were in the hospital you nearly died," Kurama said sadly.

"I'm alright, the doctor says that I have to stay for a few nights to make sure that my cold goes away."

Kurama nodded and sighed. Shiori started the conversation up again.

"So, how is your apartment coming along? Oh, and your birthday is coming up, too. My baby, Shuichi, 18 years old and on his own in this whole wide world without me to take care of him," she said all teary eyed.

Kurama sweat dropped and chuckled.

"The apartment is coming along, I just have to unpack that's all."

They had talked for almost an hour, then Kurama looked at his watch and gasped.

"I'm sorry mother, I have to go. I promised Yusuke I'd meet him at work." He kissed Shiori on the cheek and made a mad dash on his way out. He was on the 1st floor when he had smelled something weird. It was familiar in a way. He stopped running and looked around. The 1st floor was completely empty.

Kurama's POV

I looked around me, seeing no one in site. That smell is so strange and yet so familiar. Where have I smelled this scent before? I walked slowly down the hall nearly at a dead end. I have never noticed this scent before I came in. I was too worried about mother to think of anything else as I ran to the lobby demanding to see my mother, but I had to stay in the Waiting Room until I as called. That scent was getting stronger with each step Itook until I realized what it was. Gunpowder! I make my way to room 6, knowing where that scent came from. I put my hand on the knob and turn it. I push the door open and….

End of Kurama's POV

* * *

Well, what do think? I don't know why I'm stopping here for……..Oh yeah, for some reviews. I want at least 5 reviews before I continue this. ……..I'm going to anyway, but I still want some reviews. Bye!


	2. Coma?

OH…. MY….GOD! 0o0? I got 6 reviews, that's like 1 more than I asked for. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I was going to over the weekend, but I left the 2nd chapter at school when I working on it at lunch ; I'm so forgetful some times.

But, I have it now and I am doing the obvious and listening to some Inu Yasha music videos. If you like Inu Yasha and you want to see them, go to or if you want to know how I came along this site, I went to and then to top IY sites and it is on the top of the list because it's the best Inu Yasha site EVER.

All right, its time for me to shut the hell up and on with the fic.

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is NOT mine.

Chap 2

* * *

It was HIM! No wonder the hallway smelled of gunpowder. It was Karasu! He was lying on the hospital bed; it looked like he was sleeping. He had an oxygen mask on and a heart monitor showing his every heart beat. 

"Excuse me! Are you a relative?"

It was a nurse! She looked like she was in her mid thirdies.

"Um, I…. uh," he couldn't think of anything to say.

The nurse brushed it off. "That poor man. A sailor found him at the harbor and brought him here."

"The harbor?"

"Yes. He looked all beaten up and he had lost almost all his blood. We had donors give him some. That was2 years ago."

Kurama gasped. That was the same year he had beaten Karasu at the Dark Tournament.

"He's been in a coma since we found him. We don't even know his name or where he lives or if he even has a family. We didn't find any records of him even living here. The poor man."

Kurama still couldn't understand hoe Karasu survived his attack or how he had been found at the harbor. He would have to talk to Koenma about this.

"Karasu," he whispered.

"What?"

"That's his name, Karasu."

"Oh, so you do know him," the nurse said happily. "So, are you a relative?"

"Uh… no, I'm not. Just an acquaintance," said Kurama

"Do you know any of his relatives. It would be really helpful if you did."

"Sorry, I don't know his family or if he even has one."

"Oh," she said with some disappointment in her voice. "That's too bad."

Kurama turned to leave. He had to tell the others about his discovery in the hospital and talk to Koenma about what they did to the corpses after the Dark Tournament.

"Oh, one more thing, sir," called the nurse. "Do you happen to know his last name by any chance?"

"….No. I'm afraid I don't."

End of Chapter

* * *

Well, that's it for now. I'm working on the third chapter and its almost finished and it will be up in no time. 

Natalya: I really like this pairing too…. You can tell by my name and why I'm writing this ;;;. I'll have to cast a vote for the lemon first and it be in the later, LATER chapters. And I'll have my next chapter up soon. Thanks for reviewing!

Crescent Twins: I don't really know what you mean. Maybe cause I don't have that much reviews. It don't matter, I wasn't expecting 20 reviews or any at all ;;;;;;. The next chap is coming soon.

foxgirl28: You didn't figure out what was behind the door. I thought I made it obvious when I wrote it smelled like gunpowder in the hallway. I'm not saying you're stupid if that's what you're thinking ;;;;;;;;;;. Sorry I didn't reply to you be e-mail but, this is more comfortable.

Madelene Cyr: You are absolutely right. It is hard to find Karasu fics, well not anymore you have me. And I really liked your signature and don't worry the next chap is on its way.

Kara Y. (A ) : I'm still gonna write, thanks for reminding me. w00t back to you.

Deaths Misstress: Don't you worry, this is gonna be a good fic, I'll assure you.

Thanks for those who reviewed and please review again.


	3. How he came to survive

Thanks you guys for reviewing! Its almost exams and that totally sucks ass. I will update whenever I can and there's some good news. I already finished chapter 4 and I am going on with 5 soon. But, before a do chap 4, I want more reviews on 3. I'm picky aren't I.

Anyway, here we go!

Chapter 3

* * *

"So he's still alive," Koenma pondered. 

Kurama nodded. He had told Koenma all about how he had found Karasu in the hospital and how long he had been there.

"Well, I was curious why he never came to Spirit World. I guess this explains it."

Just then, Yusuke, Hiei and Kuwabara walked through the door.

"So, what's going on," Kuwabara asked.

"Its about time you guys arrived! Kurama here made an interesting discovery-,"

"Cut the crap, Koenma and get to it already, I was having lunch with Keiko. She's gonna give me an earful when I get back," said an annoyed Yusuke.

"Well, I was going to when a curtain _idiot_ interrupted me and it's not my fault if your date with Keiko is ruined!"

Yusuke blushed while Kuwabara laughed and Hiei looked annoyed.

"Anyway," Koenma started "Kurama was visiting his mother in the hospital due to her cold, when he came along the bomb-wielder, Karasu."

"Wait a minute! You mean that freaky guy with the long black hair, wears a mask on his face and had a huge crush on Kurama, to tare him apart with his bombs," Kuwabara asked.

Koenma sweatdropped. "Yes, that's him and he is currently in a coma and has been for 2 years, the very same day Kurama defeated him in the Dark Tournament."

Kurama looked very,_ very_ annoyed at what Kuwabara said about Karasu having a crush on him.

"So, are you implying we kill him in his current state," asked Hiei.

"No. But I am going to assign Kurama to watch over him if he were to ever wake up. If he does, we'll have to keep an eye on him and make sure he stays out of mischief."

Then a thought came to Kurama's mind.

"Koenma, when the nurse at the hospital said Karasu was found at the harbor, how do you suppose he got there?"

Koenma thought for a minute and came to a conclusion.

"Well, after every battle at the tournament, the corpse is brought back on a boat to be cremated. So, I'm guessing the boat was full and had to set sail, but halfway it got caught near Yusuke's spirit-gun blast when it missed Toguro and traveled over sea. Karasu must have had enough strength to swim to shore and ended up at the harbor. That's the beat I could come up with."

"Well said, sir," Botan said as she came in the room. She just came back from a mission.

So, it was agreed that Kurama would watch over Karasu.

He was planning on visiting his mother tomorrow and go to Karasu's room after, but right now he had to go home and study because he had a final exam tomorrow, too.

End of Chapter

* * *

Crescent Twins: It's all right and you are right, we still continue even if we don't have that many reviews. We must live strong? 

Natalya: You're welcome and yeah, I do rock! I rock out loud, baby? Oh yeah, I went to your profile and I seen that I was already put in both of your favorites. That is like..wow, I mean its my first fic and I'm already in someone's fav. I must be realy good at this, huh?

jinxtouya: I update! I'll update after this one too when I get more reviews!

Bloody Cross: KarasuKurama is the best pairing EVER…. to me it is anyway. Chap 4 is already finished and will be up when I get more reviews.

Karasu Lover: Yeah, it is cool, but there's still no KarasuxKurama yet, but there will be.


	4. I'm tired I think I'll take a nap

Spanks for the reviews now I just have one thing to say……….. I think my sister is a lesbian.

If you guys want to get to know me better you can e-mail and I'll add you to my msn messenger.

NOW ON WITH THE FIC!

Chapter 4

* * *

Kurama just came back from Shiori's room. He had told her that he had past the exam. He had been awake since two in the morning studying. He was really tired, but he had to watch Karasu today. He made his way to room 6 with his school bag on his shoulder full of homework and waved to the nurse from yesterday.

"Hello. Are you going to visit to visit your friend today?"

"Yes, I am."

"Just remember that visiting hours will be over at six."

Kurama checked his watch; it was now 5:10. He had fifty minutes to watch over him and after that he can go home and curl up in his soft bed.

"I'll remember," he said.

"You look a little tired, maybe you should come back tomorrow and visit him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind," she suggested.

"No, I'm alright."

The nodded and left. Kurama opened the door to Karasu's room and sat down in a chair next to the bed. He took a look at him; he looked the same when he saw him at the tournament. He was obviously cleaned when he had got there. That nice nurse must have cleaned him. He put his bag on his lap and took out his math homework. He yawned and went to back to work.

Five minutes after he yawned he did it again, he was more tired than he thought. He put his homework away and looked at watch. 5:30. He still had half an hour to spare. He took a glance at Karasu; he was still sleeping.

'Sleep sounds good right now,' he thought.

He crossed his arms on the bed and he put his head down gently. Of course, Karasu wouldn't mind, he was still in a coma after all. His eyes then lightly dropped and after a minute he was sound asleep.

* * *

Darkness…..

That's all Kurama could see.

"Hello," his voice echoed for a few seconds and then died down.

He started to walk, but to where…. nothing! His footsteps echoed with each step he took.

He stopped. He heard something. They sound like footsteps, not his own though, it sound like there were two of them with small feet. They were running. Light came on at his right side. There was a lamp, a couch, c sofa and a small table.

There was a man sitting in the sofa reading a book when two little figures made their way out of the dark. They were two little girls at the age of three; they were the ones making the footsteps. These little girls were twins. One had red hair and violet eyes; the other had black hair and green eyes. They were smiling with glee as they climbed on the sofa and hugged the man. The man put his book down on the small table and smiled at the two girls and hugged them.

Then Kurama realized who the man was. He was Karasu.

End of Chapter

* * *

KawaiiKoorimeYokai: Thanks for being a KxK supporter. KxK RULE!

Deaths Mistress: I know there aren't and don't worry I'll have more of this pairing in my late fics.

Natalya: Karasu will wake up in a few more chapters on…… oh no, I just did a spoiler (0o0).

Twin Kats: I'll try to make them longer, sorry and I like your quote thingy whatever it is.


	5. DADDY?

Sorry you guy! I totally forgot to mention that this fic is a MPREG! Yes people, I forgot but aren't you happy though. Oh yeah, in this fic and future fics when the uke (the guy I mean) is having a baby will be called mommy (_squeals with happiness_). Alright now, on with the fic.

Chapter 5

* * *

He was different in a way. He had a smile on his face, a real smile instead of a manically grin. He looked at the girls lovingly.

He was standing there unnoticed. It looked like the girl with black hair and green eyes was about to say something, so he listened carefully.

" Daddy, when's is mommy comin'?"

"Yeah! I wanna see mommy. When's is he comin'," the girl with red hair and violet eyes asked.

'DADDY,' Kurama screamed in his mind. 'When did Karasu become a father? Maybe he was one before I kill-tried to kill him… no he couldn't have been. Could he?' Kurama was confused now so he turned back to the conversation.

"He's around here somewhere," said Karasu.

'HE?'

"Is mommy hidining," the redhead asked.

"Yeah. Is he pwaying hide and seek," asked the other. "Cans we go finds him?"

"Not really and_ no_ you can't find him, its bedtime."

The little girls groaned. Kurama smiled at their stubbornness.

As Karasu got up from his chair the girls latched on to his legs and giggled. Karasu started walking with the girls still hanging on to his legs.

All of a sudden the room changed. Everything melted away except Karasu and the girls. And then out of nowhere two bed, a bureau and lots of toys appeared. Karasu made his way to the beds.

"Alright you two, get off," he demanded as he shook his legs while the girls laughed.

The twins slid off and ran to the bureau. They pulled out little nightgowns and held them to Karasu. He took them and helped them change. When they were done they ran under the covers of their warm beds. Karasu kissed them on the head, said goodnight and made his way to leave.

"DADDY!"

Karasu turned around in confusion. The twins pointed to a nightlight. Karasu smiled and turned it on. They said goodnight and fell asleep. Karasu walked away and as he did the objects and twins disappeared.

Kurama didn't notice that Karasu was walking his way. When he did notice he was back what looked like the living room.

Karasu sighed and sat on the chair. "Have a seat, Kurama."

Kurama obeyed and sat on the coach in silence.

"So Kurama, how have you been?"

* * *

Don't you just HATE cliffhangers. I bet you hate me now, huh (heh heh). The next chapter will have Kurama and Karasu talking (FINALLY) and it will be a longer chapter.

Happiness's Deceit: I know what you mean but it keeps people reviewing so what can I say. And if you like this pairing beware of the rape and torture fics that's big no no.

Natalya: Your welcome for the spoiler and the next chap will be longer I promise you. It is hard to find them and don't worry Karasu doesn't kill Kurama. My fics with this pairing will be love ONLY and if I start a fic I intend to finish it no matter how much I get bored of it, not that I'm bored yet. Before I forget, I read some of your fics and Framed is interesting. I still find that the Toguros and Kuwabara are a strange pairing but the fic is really interesting, please continue it.

Twin Kats: I'm glad and the next chap will be longer for you.

KawaiiKoorimeYokai: You are absolutely right about the HxK fics, their just not my style and I'm like one in a million that thinks other wise.

foxgirl28: Thanks for the support foxgirl.

KuramaIsFine: Damn right that Kurama is fine (hah ha hah). You definitely got the description right. Next chap is in progress.


	6. I Want a Family

Wow! I updated and the next day I already received 9reviews. There's some bad news though, the reason that I'm updating so soon is because I have exams on Monday and I gotta get study. So I'm not gonna be able to update in about a week the latest. So the chapter _everyone_ has been waiting for.

Chapter 6

* * *

Karasu's POV

I knew Kurama was standing there while I was reading my book. When I was at the harbor I blacked out and I couldn't find myself to wake up. I don't know how Kurama came to be here, but I was happy. I hear my daughters coming. After the Dark Tournament I had changed in the past hour. You may say it is strange and impossible for someone to change that fast, well you could right, but as I looked at my past, well you could be the judge of that if you new. I had lived a miserable life and it never stopped hurting. As I couldn't wake up I had discovered that I could control everything in here thinking that this is my mind because when I do think I hear it as if I said it aloud. Strange isn't it? As I had spend my time in here for who knows how long I had created my daughters, Kara and Kaoru (A/N: In case anyone is wondering, no neither the twins are me and I don't have a twin).

As I put them to bed and watch them sleep I always tell myself that I had created them and are figments of my imagination, but I can't help but think that they are actually my daughters. I sit on my chair once again and welcome Kurama. "So Kurama, how have you been?"

End Karasu's POV

* * *

"This is a dream, isn't it," Kurama asked.

"No, it isn't a dream. You are in my mind, Kurama. In here I control everything," Karasu said.

"I refuse to believe that; this is a dream and soon I'm going to wake up."

"Believe what you want then."

There was an awkward silence for a couple of seconds when Kurama had to ask.

"Who are they?" Karasu looked up with a questioning look. "Those little girls, who are they?"

"Their my daughters, you heard them call me 'daddy' didn't you." Kurama new, he just wanted to make sure. He couldn't help himself he had to ask his next question. "Are they your actual daughters, I mean before I tried to kill you."

"No. They only exist in here; just a figment of our imagination. No matter how many times I hold them, hug them or kiss them on the cheek, I can't feel them. Their not real." Karasu looked depressed and looked away. He had just admitted that those little girls weren't real and in doing so he feared that they would disappear into oblivion. Kurama interrupted his train of thought.

"They asked where their mother was and that their mother was a 'he', I was a little lost after that part."

"For years, I have been on my own. Without a mother or father or even siblings. I've been alone for so long. I was swallowed in depression and that's when I became obsess with killing." Kurama had a flashback when he had seen that murderess look in Karasu's eyes at the tournament, the look in his eyes that had the lust for blood.

I had met with Bui one day in the Makai. He was an old friend, but didn't talk or socialized much. That was the day Bui and I were attacked by the Toguro brothers and were forced to accompany them to the Dark Tournament."

Kurama listened. Karasu still didn't answer his question, but he was willing to wait.

"And then I saw you, Kurama. The infamous Yoko Kurama back from the dead, not that you were dead to begin with. Human. That's what you are. Even though you had power and strength I couldn't help but think that you were still too weak. You were on an island infested with demons with the lust for blood in their eyes and I was one of them. In our final battle, I had said to you that I kill all the things that were dear to me and you were one of them. I had tortured you. Every step or turn you were hit with my bombs. When I was going to finish you off you backfired and left me for dead. When the match was over my body was tossed in a boat. I freed myself from your exotic plant with the little blood left in my body. I don't know what happened, but I saw a light coming closer to the boat and the next thing I new was that I was in the water. I started swimming forward when I saw the harbor and I swam until I was on land. I was tired and exhausted. I saw my life flashing before my eyes. Do you know what I saw, Kurama?"

Kurama shook his head. He had remembered that day when he had lost a lot of blood due to those damn bombs. That's when he noticed Karasu was staring to talk again.

"A lonely man. I'm 300 years old; to the human eye I look I'm in my early twenties. Those 300 years were nothing but painful memories of being alone. And that's when I realized that I didn't have to be alone anymore. I imagined that I had someone you love and they would love me back and after that I blacked out, but before I did I saw someone."

Karasu stood up and walked over to Kurama. As soon as he was in front of him he knelt down coming face to face with him. "I saw you."

Kurama was a bit panicked. Karasu was right in front of him and if he did something he had nowhere to run. Karasu was telling him about his life and it seemed to be a sad one, but how did he know that this wasn't a trap.

"I still don't get what that has to do with me," said Kurama. He really didn't.

"Kurama, you are so naïve."

Now that struck a nerve.

"Well excuse me! You're the one that is telling me about your past and I don't even know what you're on about so you couldn't blame me!"

"What I meant was that before I blacked out, I imagined you being that person, Kurama. That's why I made Kara and Kaoru have your eyes and hair; that we would be a family. I changed Kurama, over one thought and I want to be with you." Karasu rested his head on Kurama's lap. "I love you."

End of Chapter

* * *

Another cliffy! I'm so evil (haahhahhh-choooo. Sorry, I had to sneeze) Anyway, again I'm sorry for not gonna be updating until next week. Please don't kill me, if you do who will update the fic?

Happiness's Deceit: Oh well, what are you gonna do. And beware of those fics I told you about.

Taikai no za Kokoro: Honey, HxK were over done since two years ago. All I see are HxK or KxH fics.

Deaths Misstress: Stop worrying! I'm still updating ya know and if I put cliffers it will get the reviewers wanting more like you. Its too bad that you don't like me cause I know a LOT of other people do!

Natalya: Its alright with the KxTB pairing, its all good and glad to know you like the pairing.

Foxgirl28: Well you got the conversation and …… I love Karasu more than you!

KuramaIsFine: Like your name I love it, its cool and I'm don't quite follow what you mean.

Sanzoeclipsekuramaarehot: You could say that thereKurama's kids but their kinda not. Karasu having a kinky dream? No way but I am casting a vote for a lemon in later chapers and I would consider Kurama as a 'wife'.

Animebishieluver: Its alright if you hate me for the cliffers (cliffers, that's a funny word) and you can tell you conscience to bring it on cause no one messes with me and by the way I am psychic just to let you know.

Luvyuyu: HOW DID YOU KNOW KURAMA WAS GONNA GET PREGNANT, WHO TOLD YOU!


	7. Finally awake

I updated cause I only had to stay at school for a few hours and I didn't write this chapter on a paper, it just came to me so enjoy. The next time I'll update will be on the weekend.

Chapter 7

* * *

Kurama didn't know what to say; he had heard Karasu loud and clear. Kurama needed time to think, but his mind wouldn't let him. He just couldn't think straight no matter how many times he tried his brain didn't want to work.

"Kurama? Are you alright," Karasu asked.

Kurama couldn't find himself to answer. This man had almost tried to kill him and now Karasu loves him? Kurama had listened to Karasu through the whole conversation, but this little of detail was too much for him.

"Why? Why did you have to choose me? Why not someone else?"

"Because no one else has that fighting spirit I love so much. That fighting spirit that you and only you have."

Karasu sat down next to Kurama holding his hands in his. Kurama looked up at him making them level with each other.

"I know this must be hard for you to believe, but I really do love you and I want us to be together and work it out. Just give me chance… please."

Kurama thought; he couldn't bring himself to look at Karasu's face anymore. "What about Kara and Kaoru? How am I suppose to have children, I'm a boy and how would I have twin girls or have girls for that that matter and where would the female genes come from?"

"I had never thought of what would happen to them. I guess I could never replace the lives or the memories they had. But, you're a yoko are you not? It doesn't what gender you are, both could give birth. You are a white yoko making you an arctic fox which is pretty rare in the demon world, now as for the female genes that would come from your human mother. That explains you look like a woman."

"Oh….. WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

"I didn't mean it personally."

There was an awkward silence for a moment or two. Maybe Kurama should give him a chance, everyone deserved a second chance, but if Karasu messed this one up he's getting the boot. There was a little problem though

"I'm scared."

"Kurama, there's nothing to be scared about. Everything is going to be okay, I promise."

Karasu pulled Kurama into a hug and Kurama let him. Kurama leaned into Karasu's touch; maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Kurama liked this side of the man who tried to kill him. He made up his mind he would give him a chance.

"Karasu? I've decide to give you a chance, but if try anything suspicious you don't even want to know what I would do to you," Kurama said seriously.

"You have my word."

"Good." There was yet another silence between the two.

"Kurama? What happened to me? When I blacked out I couldn't wake up. At first I thought I was dead, but I ended up in here. What happened?"

"You were in a coma for two years. A sailor found you at the harbor and took you to a hospital.

"Oh, is that all."

Kurama gave Karasu a light smile and he returned it. Karasu leaned in and so did Kurama, within a second their lips touched.

* * *

Kurama opened his eyes and yawned. It was blurry and he rubbed his eyes. It was 6:30; visiting hours were over half an hour ago. Than he remembered Karasu; he looked at the figure on the bed.

"Karasu?"

He didn't move.

"I guess it was all just a dream."

"Don't be too sure about that."

Kurama looked up; Karasu was awake! Karasu took off the oxygen mask and took a deep breath. "God, I hate the smell of hospitals."

Kurama smiled and laughed. "Excuse me, but its past visiting hours-," the nurse came in and saw Karasu. "Your finally awake! Your friend here said you two were acquaintances." Karasu nodded his head.

"Good, well its nice to see you're awake, now I need you to fill out some forms and you can be on your way. Oh yes," She turned to Kurama "After your you left your mother had gotten better and was sent home just so you know."

Kurama nodded his thanks and the nurse left to get the forms. "So where do you live, Karasu?" asked Kurama.

"Well, I live in Okinawa."

Kurama sweatdropped. Okinawa was a small island south of Japan and they were in Tokyo.

"Um, maybe you should stay with me for a while."

"Sure."

End of Chapter

* * *

Happiness's Deceit: No, no you didn't ruin the fic and I guess the fics jump out at me sometimes.

Taikai no za Kokoro: I know what you mean, but it's the authors you know. And OMG I hate Botan too. Who the hell came up with Kurama/Botan fics, huh? Cute? That's a funny way to describe Karasu, but if that's what you think its okay.

Natalya: Thanks but, I think I'm gonna fail Science and French big time. I HATE FRENCH.

foxgirl28: I was jut kidding about me liking the pairing more than you, its just that I love this pairing SO MUCH.

Death's Misstress: I know I am and there's nothing you can do about it and I'm glad you find this to your liking.

sanzoeclipsekuramaarehot: You know its funny because you said 'What in the heal' instead of 'What in the hell'.

BloodMistress: Thanks for the support.


	8. You need a shower

Sorry for not updating on the weekend like I promised, but its summer vacation and there was a pool party at my uncles' place so sorry. This chapter is kinda short because its like nothing but talking. So here's the next chap.

Chapter 8

* * *

As the soon to be couple made it to Kurama's apartment Kurama was unlocking the door. When they were in, Karasu had a look around. The kitchen was the closest; there was a refrigerator, stove, table with chairs, oven, drawers and cub burs along the wall.

"Nice place you got here," complement Karasu.

"Thanks, I just moved in," said Kurama.

"That explains the boxes," said Karasu as he saw the boxes along the hallway thinking that's the way to the living room.

"Yeah, I have to unpack and get some furniture and go shopping for some other things later."

"So, where's our bedroom?"

"_Our_ bedroom?"

"Well yeah, if we're going to have kids we have to sleep in the same room and also in the same bed," said Karasu teasingly with a glint in his eye. (A/N: I don't even know what a glint is.)

"Oh no, you're sleeping on the couch," said Kurama. As they made their way down the hallway they found themselves in the living room. There was only a couch and a TV; Kurama needed a lot more things in his home.

"You know if we were to have kids don't you think we should live in a house instead of and apartment?"

"I told you, I would give you a chance and isn't it a little too early to be talking about children," said Kurama with a hint of blush on his cheeks.

"Of course not, you're the perfect age to have children."

Kurama sighed. "Well, the first thing you need is a shower 'cause you've been in a coma for two years and something has been smelling on the way here," said Kurama teasingly.

"Are you saying I smell?"

"Kurama sweatdropped. "After you take a shower we'll go shopping for new clothes for you."

"I appreciate it, but you don't have to you know."

"I know, but you can't walk around in the same clothes everyday and people will think you're some kind of goth."

Karasu shrugged. Kurama led him to the bathroom and told him to give him his clothes when he undressed so he can wash them. As Karasu took his shower, Kurama took his clothes and put them in the washing machine and then contacted Koenma.

"He has awakened then. I'll make sure that I'll have someone watching him," said Koenma in his toddler form.

"There's no need, he's staying with me. I've decided to give him a chance, but I said if he did anything suspicious, I would bring him straight to Spirit World," informed Kurama.

"Very well, what is he doing know?"

"He's taking a shower and after that, I'm going to buy him some new clothes for him," said Kurama.

"I suppose that would be reasonable, but maybe I should send Yusuke or Hiei to look after you."

"Its alright, I can take care of myself."

"Alright, I'll take your word for it. Just call if something comes up," said Koenma.

Kurama nodded his reply and Koenma bid his fare well. Kurama then heard the shower turn off and also the washing machine. He walked over to the washing machine and took out Karasu's clothes out and put them in the dryer.

"You're just putting my clothes in the dryer? Am I going to walk around in a towel all day? Wait, I wouldn't mind that actually," said Karasu with a grin on his face.

Kurama couldn't imagine… well actually he could, seeing Karasu walking around with_ ONLY_ a towel on his waist. Kurama started to blush so he quickly looked away.

"Just give them half an hour and they'll be dry," said Kurama.

Well, do I wear this towel for the whole thirty minutes or what," said Karasu pointing at the towel around his waist.

"I guess so. After your clothes dry we'll go shopping okay?"

"Sure, but we have to get more shampoo 'cause I kind of used it all."

Kurama triple sweatdopped.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing you guys now I need a little help from yous. I am running out of ideas of how to get Kurama to fall in love with Karasu. Just give an idea I am BEGGING you PPPPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE?

Happiness's Deceit: No! No one is with Kurama and if there were Karasu would of killed them.

Taikai no za Kokoro: Yeah it was a cute chapter. I never read a Kurama/Yusuke before though.

sanzoeclipsekuramaarehot: (Kurama) Hey puppet pal sanzoeclipsekuramaarehot. (You) What puppet pal Kurama? (Kurama) What do you get when you say 'What in the Heal?' (You) What do you get puppet pal Kurama? (Kurama) A bonk on the head (**BONK)!**

Natalya: I know. Please you have to help me out here. You sound like you have a good imagination. Please I need some ideas on how to get Kurama to fall in love with Karasu.

luvyuyu: Sorry I updated so late, please forgive me.

foxgirl28: Thanks, but I'm running out of ideas.

lusi: LUSI, you got some explaining to do.


	9. Robbery

Chapter 9

"How much did all of these clothes cost anyway," Karasu asked as he carried four bags.

"About a thousand," said Kurama as he was too carrying four other bags.

Kurama and Karasu made their way to the parking lot when they came to Kurama's Ferrari (A/N: Kurama has a nice car ()) and put the bags in the trunk.

"Do you want to go somewhere for a coffee," asked Kurama.

"Actually, I could use some instead," replied Karasu.

Kurama drove to a café close to his apartment that was only two minutes away. When they got there, they ordered their coffee and tea and started a conversation. Kurama and Karasu told each other what they liked and what they didn't, what their hobbies where and other things.

"This café is pretty big than an original one," said Karasu.

"That's because this café is the richest one around."

"How much money do they make?"

"Around 300 to 400 a day."

It was true; the café had three floors, fifteen waitresses and fifty tables in total. And that's when a robber chose to come in. It was male of course and was bulky; he burst through the doors and ran to the cash register and pulled out a gun. As soon as he pulled it out, he held it high above his head and shot of two bullets. That got everybody's attention. People were under their tables in seconds, their drinks lay forgotten. The robber wore a mask (well, more of a sock) making his face scrunch up a bit.

"You," he said pointing at the women behind the cash register. "Put the money in the bag now," he said threateningly tossing the bag at her. She obeyed and put bills and coins in the bag.

Kurama and Karasu were the only ones sitting in their chairs not feeling threatened. As the robber took the bag and made his way to the door, he decided to take a hostage. And guess who was the closest to the door. He grabbed Kurama around the neck and hauled him up. He was almost chocking Kurama when Karasu saw stood up. The robber aimed his gun at him.

"Sit your ass back down or I'll shoot your friend here." And to prove his point, he put the gun to Kurama's head and pulled the hammer. One wrong move and he would pull the trigger.

"Let him go," Karasu warned. Karasu had a threatening look in his eye and also something else. If looks could kill the robber would have been dead a hundred times over.

The robber didn't listen and started to go to the doors slowly. He held his firm grip on Kurama's neck; his face was turning blue. Karasu had had enough and made to grab Kurama. The robber pulled his gun away from Kurama and aimed it at Karasu and shot him in the arm. There were screams from some of the women. Karasu's arm was bleeding, but he grabbed the robber's arm with his good arm. The robber let go of Kurama and pulled away and ran out the door with the money. Kurama looked at Karasu's arm, it wasn't bleeding that much as it looked.

"Are you okay," Kurama asked.

Karasu wasn't paying attention, he was looking at the robber running to hi car and getting in. Within seconds, the car blow up in flames. Kurama saw and looked at Karasu with horror in his eyes. Kurama paid for their drinks and grabbed Karasu by his good arm and heded for the car to go to the hospital.

"What did you do," Kurama said close to a shout.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh don't give me that. I saw you grab his arm and when he happens to get in his car, the damn thing blows up."

"Well what do you suppose I should have done?"

Here's where the shouting starts.

"Well for one, you didn't have to kill him!"

"Oh please," Karasu said irritated.

"What's that suppose to mean!"

Whatever it's suppose to mean!"

There was a silence the whole way to the hospital. They were only three blocks away from the hospital when Karasu broke the silence.

"I did for you, you know. He was threatening to kill you."

"I know, but you didn't have to kill him. You could of at least punched him or knock him out or something."

"…. Sorry," Karasu apologized

"Its alright, I forgive you and thanks…. For trying to save me."

"You're welcome," Karasu said with a smile and Kurama smiled back.

They made it to the hospital and the first thing they heard when they walked into the lobby was "You just woke up from your coma and now you come back with a bullet in your arm!"

Happiness's Deceit: Okay a triple sweatdrop is when you have three sweatdrops on your head. I know, I saw it once.

animebishieluver: Thanks for the help, I owe you big time, but I'm sticking with the nice, calm Karasu. But when I do another Karasu/Kurama fic I'll make him act like that just to get some laughs.

insanechildfanfic: Thanks!

Taikai no za Kokoro: I know and thanks for the idea and I am staying with the nice Karasu and I was wondering if you got my e-mail yet about your fic.

Natalya: Thanks for the idea. I put a robber in the fic. I just can't have something tragic happen, this is like a happily ever after fic.

sanzoeclipsekuramaaehot: . (OK)


	10. Thunder Storm

Chapter 10

* * *

"You two be careful now. And I don't want to see you around the hospital anymore, you hear," the nurse said pointing at Karasu.

Kurama and Karasu nodded. When the nurse took the bullet out of Karasu's arm, she said it had just barely missed the bone. After that, Karasu had to wear a sling to hold up his arm.

"Well that wasn't so bad," said Karasu.

"A bullet was in your arm. Didn't it hurt when it went in or came out," Kurama asked as they both got in the car.

Karasu thought for a moment and shook his head and saw that it was one in the morning. "Guess we better get home."

Kurama drove and pasted by the café. There was police and an ambulance and people getting interrogated. Kurama drove by quickly hoping the customers didn't recognize his car.

When they got home, Kurama pulled the couch out and made a bed. He took some pillows and a blanket from his closet and laid them down on the pull-out couch. Karasu went to the bathroom to change as Kurama made his bed for him. When Karasu came back, Kurama started to blush because Karasu was only wearing his boxers.

Kurama looked away trying to hide his blush. "Um… I, uh, I made your bed for you."

Karasu thanked him and through the window, a bolt of lightning and thunder erupted from the sky. Kurama jump at the thunder, it was too loud for his liking. Kurama had a feeling that he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight. Kurama and Karasu said good night and Kurama retired to his bedroom.

Kurama bolted out of his bed as he heard the thunder. It was so loud he couldn't imagine anyone sleeping through this storm. The lightning struck and the thunder cracked. Kurama looked at his alarm clock on his right hand side. The clock showed that it was a quarter to three in the morning. The thunder cracked again and Kurama got out of bed and walked down the hallway. He made it to the living room and saw that Karasu was still awake. Karasu sensed Karmas presence and looked up.

"What are you still doing up," Kurama asked.

"Just watching the storm through the window. You?"

"Uh… the storm woke me up." Just then the thunder roared through the sky and Kurama jumped on the pull-out bed. Karasu didn't even flinch.

"Afraid of thunder storms, Kurama?"

"No! Its just that there wasn't a storm like this in a long while and the thunder is way too loud."

"You could stay we me tonight if you want, I mean if the storm scares you so much," Karasu taunted.

"I appreciate it, but I don't think so."

"Suit your self," Karasu said as Kurama got up from the pull-out bed and said goodnight to Karasu for the second time that night (or morning).

Kurama walked down the hall to his bedroom yet again. The hall seamed so long and dark for some reason and Kurama was getting creeped out by it so he picked up his pace. When he got to his room he looked around. There was just his bed, his alarm clock and the dresser, a couple of boxes and his closet.

The room got darker and colder all of a sudden. Then Kurama thought 'Maybe I should spend the night with Karasu…. Maybe that's what he'd want me to think and get me while I'm asleep…. No! He saved me by getting shot so he can't be that all bad if I sleep next to him,' then a thought came to mind. 'That bastard better not grope me while I'm asleep or I'll kill for sure this time.'

Kurama's train of though was broken when a boom of thunder and a crack of lightning went through the sky. Kurama jumped and paced down the hall again.

"I see you came back," said Karasu.

"Um… I guess it would be alright if I sleep next to you for one night if the offer still stands, I mean."

Karasu moved over to the other side and pulled the blanket back so Kurama could get in. Kurama saw the invitation and took it. Kurama climbed in next to Karasu and pulled the blanket back up.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Are you going to sleep anytime soon?"

"Yes, but you look tired, you should sleep now."

Kurama nodded and dosed off. Tomorrow he was going to Spirit World to talk to Koenma.

* * *

I've decided to do a storm chapter because we had a huge thunder storm at like four in the morning and it was awesome. (hehehe)

Happiness's Deceit: The Sensui series? I've watched on Cartoon Network, but those bastards stopped showing it and it was right in the middle of Yusuke and Sensui fighting. I wanted to see Yusuke turn into a demon. I've heard that Yusuke is the son of Raizen and Jin is his half brother. KAWAII! And it was kawaii when the nurse screamed at Karasu (LOL).

Taikai no zo Kokoro: Thank God, you got it and I had troubled with the MSN messenger too. I tried to add you by your e-mail, but your name isn't on my contacts in the messenger only when I sign in on the Internet and look at my contacts. I'm the pathetic one. And I'm sorry I took your idea, sometimes when I look at the reviewers and my messages I get confused to who was giving me an idea or just writing me a letter. SORRY! And you're right, it probably wouldn't be the same.

animebishieluver: Thanks and when I write another Karasu/Kurama fic, I'll make him perverted and I already looked at Natalya's fics and their pretty good. Ja matte!

luvyuyu: I know and its beyond sexy, its…. Give me sec….. It's sexylicious…Okay that was bad, but it's all I got.

Natalya: Hey Buddy! Yeah it obvious about the whole 'robber taking Kurama as a hostage' thing.

Dagger: Hey, I got a new reviewer! You didn't finish the last part there.


	11. Unchained Melody

I had so much fun at the pow wow yesterday, I even got new dream catcher earrings. It's nice to see that all different cultures respect my people and our traditions and it was really hot too. I think I'll become a jingle dancer, but I have to learn how to dance because when you dance at a pow wow, you have to dance fast especially the guys. I am so happy because Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince is coming out in four in more days. 4 Days. Yay!

Chapter 11

* * *

"Kurama, the psycho killed a guy," argued Yusuke.

"Yes, but I what I said before was that he did it to safe me. He even took a bullet in the arm for me," argued Kurama. The two young men just came back from Spirit world and went to Yusuke's house.

Kurama woke up that morning sleeping next to Karasu with Karasu's arm wrapped around Kurama's waist. Thankfully, the storm died down in the early morning. Kurama quickly got dressed in jeans and a green T-shirt and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

Since Karasu was still asleep, Kurama wrote a note to him saying that he went out for a while and would be back in a few hours and telling Karasu not to go outside or there would be consequences. After that he left his apartment and went to Spirit World and talk about thing and then go meet up with Yusuke.

"Yeah right as if I would believe that," said Yusuke.

"Believe what want then," Kurama said sensing defeated

There was silence for a good moment or two the "Did he really take a bullet?"

Kurama smiled and nodded. Since Kurama had gotten to Yusuke's house they were arguing nonstop.

"Well, I better get going, who knows what Karasu will do alone."

Kurama and Yusuke bid their farewells and Kurama drove off back home. When Kurama got home he was taken aback from the site he saw. His apartment was decorated with all of his things. There were no more boxes; all of his belongings were decorated neatly around the room. There were furniture around the living room and a rug. He went into the kitchen and pulled out a drawer finding utensils. He opened a cupboard and saw plates and cups and everything. That's when Kurama noticed Karasu leaning on the wall.

"Like it?"

"You didn't have to do this."

"I read your note so I did this cause I was bored."

"Its amazing."

Karasu nodded and went to the living room to look at the CDs Kurama had. Kurama followed and that's when he noticed something.

"Your arm, it's healed."

"Demon, remember?"

Kurama blushed. Karasu was going through his CDs when Karasu saw particular CD he new.

"You know the Righteous Brothers?"

"Bobby Hatfield and Bill Medley? Yes, my mother use to listen to them when she was a girl. When she had me, she use to sing the songs to me when I was baby so I kind of got use to them I guess. Bobby Hatfield died a in 2003. How do you know them?"

"I'm not much for music but about 35 years ago I was in the Ningenkai passing through when I noticed a television in a store window and that the Righteous Brothers were playing a song called Unchained Melody." Karasu took out the CD and put it in the CD player and put the second song and a familiar tune played.

"May I have this dance," Karasu asked as he held his hand to Kurama. Kurama blushed and took his hand and they moved to on open space in the living room.

_Whoa! My love, my darling,  
I hunger for your touch,  
Alone. Lonely time.  
And time goes by, so slowly_

Karasu pulled Kurama to him and put his hands on his waist. Kurama blushed and moved his arms around Karasu's neck.

_And time can do so much,  
Are you still mine?  
I need your love  
I need your love_

They danced to the music gracefully. This song was truly the most romantic song ever played in history.

_God speed your love to me.  
Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea,  
To the open arms of the sea.  
Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me, wait for me,_

To Kurama, he felt a tingling feeling in his stomach and he liked it. He wanted to stay like this with Karasu just dancing with the music.

_I'll be coming home, wait for me.  
Whoa! My love, my darling  
I hunger, hunger, for your touch,  
For love. Lonely time._

That was when Kurama new. He new he was in love with Karasu. As they were dancing Kurama looked at Karasu in the eyes and leaned up-

_And time goes by, so slowly,  
And time can do so much,  
Are you still mine?_

And kissed him on the lips and Karasu returned the kiss. They shared their first kiss and they didn't want it any other way.

_I need your love  
I need your love  
God speed your love to me._

End Chapter

* * *

I did this song chapter because my dad use to sing them to me when I was a baby and it makes me want to cry sometimes. When you get the chance you should listen to this song; people even play it at weddings. A girl has to have something special with her dad. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I'm doing a vote wither or not I should do A LEMON. Please vote yes or no.

Taikai no za Kokoro: Really? Actually, I just made Kurama afraid for no reason. (heh heh) and you're probably missing something like a Microsoft Passport account. Maybe that's why. Tell me about it, my little and older brother are pain in the asses.

luvyuyu: Well I guess it was short so I hope this chap is good for your liking.

Natalya: Well he didn't molest him in his sleep so I just made him put his arm around him, you know like they were cuddling.

insanechildfanfic: Aw(cute ain't it?)


	12. Lemon and Pregnancy Tests

I've never done this before so this is going to be my first lemon ever. If its not good than its because its my first time so bare with me people. Thank you every body for voting.

NubianQueen413: I know, but they won't find out if nobody tells them and this is rated M, you know for mature and I put up warnings too. And besides, I live in Canada and a rated M (rated R) is reduced to T (PG 13). Isn't that weird.

Now my horny fans of mine, here is what you all been waiting for, The Lemon.

Chapter 12

* * *

Kurama and Karasu still kissed passionately, not paying attention that the CD was on the next song. Karasu started to lick Kurama's lips begging for entrance and was granted. Kurama moaned as Karasu's tongue explored his mouth. Karasu pulled away from the kiss and Kurama's mouth and stoped the music. Then he turned to his soon to be lover and picked him up bridal style and headed to the bedroom.

Karasu laid Kurama down gently on the bed and continued to ravish his mouth. Kurama moaned again and (if even possible) pulled Karasu closer to his body. Karasu broke the kiss once more and looked into Kurama's eyes and vice versa. In both of their eyes were trust, love and lust.

Karasu started to unbutton his lover's shirt, tossed it somewhere and went straight to his neck. Karasu sucked, licked and nibbled the sensitive skin. Karasu kissed downward and licked and sucked the redhead's nipple until it was erect and did the same to the other. Kurama's face was flushed and his eyes were filled with lust.

"Are you enjoying this, Itooshi?"

Kuramu looked up Karasu and managed a 'yes'. Then the crow took his own shirt off and continued to kiss from Kurama's chest to his abdomen, leaving a trail of saliva. Kurama's pants were the only thing keeping him from going any further.

Karasu slowly undid the button and pulled the zipper down. He then slowly pulled the pants down, along with Kurama's underwear and threw them to the floor.

**(((Warning: Lemon Ahead)))**

Karasu's arousal was growing by the site of the redhead and he couldn't wait anymore. He licked his lover's throbbing manhood and deep throated him. Kurama gasped.

"Oh, Karasu," Kurama moaned yet again.

Karasu continued to toy with his Itooshi until the redhead was felt like he was over the edge. Kurama moaned aloud getting ready to release, but Karasu stopped and sat up. Kurama scowled and whimpered that he lost his lover's warmth.

Karasu just smirked put three fingers in the redhead's mouth. The redhead sucked and licked the fingers that were invading his mouth. When they were wet enough, Karasu took his fingers backs and inserted one in Kurama's openeing. It felt weird, Kurama, never did this before. He was still a virgin, but tonight he won't be anymore. He felt the second finger being inserted and it started to feel good.

Karasu did scissor style to open Kurama up more. Kurama winced as the finger was inserted. Once Kurara was ready, Karasu kissed him on the lips once more. Karasu got into position and pushed in lightly. Kurama gasped. It felt like he was being ripped in two.

Karasu pulled out and thrust back in, making Kurama gasp again. Soon, Karasu was thrusting at a slow pace. "Harder! Faster," Kurama moaned aloud. Karasu complied and did as was told. He went harder and faster and managed to hit Kurama's prostate making him cry out in pleasure.

The crow started to pump Kurama's manhood as he thrust in the fox, making a rhythm. Each time, the crow was hitting the fox's prostate more and more; the fox would see stars.

Pretty soon, they both were building up fast. Kurama released crying out Karasu's name. Kurama's seed was all over Karasu'd hand. After that, Karasu released inside Kurama and collapsed. Soon exhaustion took over them and they both fell asleep.

**(((Lemon Over)))**

_Two and a Half Months Later_

Kurama was yet again vomiting in the toilet for the fifth time that morning; it all started a few weeks ago. Karasu had bought him some Advil, Tylenol and all those other medicines. Once Kurama thought he was finished, he opened the mirror cabinet to take some Advil, but it was empty. He took the Tylenol, but that was empty too.

"Karasu," he whined, "There's no more medicine."

"I'll go get some right now," came the reply.

"I'm coming with you!"

They had an argument; Karasu saying Kurama was too sick to go outside and Kurama saying that he doesn't want Karasu getting the wrong medicine. The fox came out as the victor and they drove down to the pharmacy.

As they entered, Karasu was looking at medicine for upset stomach. Kurama on the other hand was walking down the many isles when he saw something on one of the rackets. It was a row full of Pregnancy Tests. Kurama looked up to make sure no one was looking (especially Karsu) and took one of the many boxes. Karasu was still looking for upset stomach so; Kurama took this chance to pay for the Pregnancy Tests. The clerk gave him a suspicious look, but rung it up.

Karasu still didn't find out about the tests; Kurama managed to hide them. When they got home, Kurama ran for the bathroom. He closed and locked the door. Kurama put the tests on the counter.

"Kurama, are you okay?"

Kurama moved over to the toilet and started to make vomit and flushing noices. Karasu winced. "When you're done, you can take the medicine on the table." And he walked away from the door.

Kurama took the tests and read the instructions. He had to take a sample of urine or blood and wait one minute. Kurama went with the blood; he took a thorn from his hair and pricked his finger. He wasn't sure this was going to work because these tests were made for woman, but he wanted to try it anyway. He squeezed his finger and let blood droplets fall on the test and he waited.

After the minute was up he looked at the test; it was the color blue. He checked the box to see what that meant. Blue is positive. In other words, Kurama was pregnant! Kurama was shocked. He took two more tests out and dropped some blood on them and waited one more minute.

When the minute was over, he looked down and saw that they were blue too. Kurama was pregnant with Karasu's baby or babies. The nausea Kurama had previously was gone. Instead, Kurama was filled with joy. He couldn't wait to tell Karasu.

Kurama took the three tests and found Karasu in the living room reading the paper. "Oh, Karasu," Kurama said in a singsong voice. Karasu looked up and Kurama held the three blue Pregnancy Tests.

End of Chapter

* * *

There! I did a Lemon and a Pregnancy Test! Are you all happy now! 


	13. The Good News and Doc Megumi Taka

Chapter 13

* * *

"What are those," asked Karasu as he looked at the three little sticks his lover was holding out to him.

"They're Pregnancy Tests," Kurama replayed.

"Why are they blue?"

"Because something very special is going to happen in nine months."

…..

……..

…………

"So, you're telling me that you're pregnant." Karasu was standing now; the newspaper lay forgotten. Kurama nodded and walked right next the Karasu.

"So….. we're going to have a baby?"

"Or babies."

……

………

………….

"What do we do know?"

"I jump in your arms and we kiss franticly."

"Okay."

Kurama jumped in Karasu's arms and they kissed franticly for a ten minutes. When they finished, Kurama had to call Koenma for an emergency meeting and tell the others of the good news.

Spirit World

"What's this all about, Kurama," Yusuke asked. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Botan were there, sitting a table in some hall. Kurama and Karasu just walked in and took their seats next each other; all they had to do was wait for the toddler, Koenma.

"We can't tell you until Koenma gets here." And right after Kurama finished talking, Koenma came in and sat in the main chair like it was a throne.

"So, now that Koenma is here," teased Yusuke. "What were you going to tell us?"

Kurama grasped Karasu's hand and squeezed it. "Karasu and I are starting a family." Hiei looked up with shock. "So you're adopting, that's great. I'm happy for you guys," said Botan.

"No, you don't understand. When I said that Karasu and I were starting a family, I meant that I was pregnant."

"You're pregnant," said Kuwabara slowly. There was silence. The others were still in a state of shock; not Hiei though, he regained his composure. Kurama became nervous and Karasu's face was expressionless. After a minute of silence, Botan broke it by squealing "BABY SHOWER!"

Kurama and Karasu were now shocked by Botans outburst. What they weren't expecting was congratulations all around the table; except Hiei, he just sat there with his arms crossed.

Later, when everyone was going to leave, Koenma recommended that Kurama should see a doctor. He new of a doctor in the Human realm, that helped with male pregnancies. And that the doctor was also a demon working in a hospital.

Kurama and Karasu thanked him and decided to visit this doctor. Koenma had given them a piece of paper with directions on it on how to get to the hospital and the name of the doctor they were going to see. The name was Megumi Taka; so the doctor was a female.

Once they got to the hospital, Kurama noticed something. This was the same hospital he found Karasu in and brought Karasu to when he was shot in the arm. "Who would have thought, huh," said Karasu.

Once they reached the lobby, Kurama saw the nurse that he was always acquainted with. She looked a little annoyed at seeing them again because of what she said almost three months ago. "Hey, do you know where we could find Megumi Taka?"

The nurse looked surprised and then smiled. "So you're here for the check up aren't you." Kurama and Karasu looked at her with confusion. "I'm Megumi Taka, you sillies."

"You're the doctor we came to see. I thought you were a nurse," said Karasu.

"I am. I work as a nurse in the human realm, but I'm really a doctor that delivers babies. It is a small world after all, huh?" Kurama couldn't help, but nod; she was right.

She lead them to her office and made an appointment when Kurama was four month pregnant. When Karasu asked why then, she said "Don't you want to know what the baby's sex is?"

So it was agreed, Kurama would come back in two months to see if he is having a boy or a girl. He couldn't wait until then. To think that a little human being was growing inside of him right now and it was his and Karasu's baby.

* * *

Sorry for the chapter for being short, but I need a break. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning it, I'm just working on another fic and I'm juggling them, but I'm taking a two week break from this so my brains could get more ideas. Right now, I have an InuYasha fic that's up. Its called Tough Man to Irresistible Woman. Check it out if your interested. Again sorry, but a brilliant mind such as mine needs a break too, ya know.

**NubianQueen413:** I hope I don't get caught too. Thanx.

**Taikai no za Kokoro**: Well it's not exactly an expression, but at least he's happy, right?

**Natalya**: Thanks. I thought people were going to hate the lemon that I put up. It really was my first time (LOL).

**luvyuyu:** I don't think Kurama turning into a girl will be a good idea, but my other fic is an InuYasha one and he gets turned into a girl and everyone is after him. Check it out, its awesome.

**SnakeMistress**: I know, but cane you imagine a tall guy such as Karasu wearing all black. I mean he would stand out.

**insanechildfanfic:** I know.

**Kara Y.:** No not the evil monkeys! I'm sorry, but I need a break.


	14. Congradulations! They're Twin Girls!

I. AM. SO. SORRY! I took a longer vacation from this fic than I thought. I just started school and the teachers are already giving homework. God, I hate French. On with the fic.

* * *

Halloween and Christmas passed by quickly. Kurama was just thinking about his and Karasu's child going door to door in a costume around the neighbourhood for Halloween and also a Christmas dinner with Grandma Shiori.

Then Kurama just remembered. He never told his mother about him being pregnant. He didn't even tell her about Karasu.

Kurama remembered last year when he told Shiori that he wasn't her real son. She was confused at first, so Kurama told her of him being a demon fox thief and took her real son's life so he could be born from her.

Shiori was devastated, but she still loved him and couldn't ever hate him for what he had done. Kurama was so happy, that he cried in Shiori's shoulder for who knows how long.

Kurama smiled. He had to tell soon. He was four months pregnant and it was showing. He had felt the baby kick now and then and it filled him with joy. On one of his check-ups at the hospital, Miss Megumi said that male pregnancies only take seven months for the baby to be born. Kurama and Karasu didn't know about about that part. (A/N: Speaking of pregnancies, my dad's girlfriend is pregnant and I am going to be a big sister AGAIN. She is due in 2 to 4 more weeks.)

He had another check-up tomorrow and this one was going to be special. Tomorrow Kurama was going to get an ultrasound. In other words, they were going to know what the baby was.

_(Kick)_

Kurama put his hand to his stomach and smiled wider. After the ultrasound, Botan and Keiko would take care of the Baby Shower. Botan wouldn't stop nagging about the shower and hoping the baby was a girl.

Kurama didn't care. This was his and Karasu's baby and that's all that mattered. The door to his bedroom opened and Karasu walked out yawning. Karasu saw Kurama looking at him and smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing," said Kurama as he rubbed his stomach.

Karasu walked over to Kurama and rapped his arms around him from behind so that his hands were on Kurama's stomach.

"Did the baby kick yet?"

"Just a moment ago."

"You call that 'nothing'," Karasu said. "Are you getting sick agin?"

"No. I'm not getting sick anymore and I'm glad," Kurama said relieved.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Very."

"Just think of it. Our baby growing in my stomach and when they're born they'll grow too fast and soon they'll be going to school for a couple of years-"

"And they'll hit puberty-"

"And they'll want boyfriends or girlfriends-"

"And they'll go to their friends for sleepovers-"

"And they'll go to collage-"

"And soon they'll move out of the house-"

"They may even get married."

"And they might have babies of their own."

"Let's just hope the baby doesn't grow too fast." Said Karasu laughing.

_The Next Day at the Hospital_

Kurama sat down on the bed with paper all over it while Karasu was tapping his right foot on the floor. They were waiting for almost fifteen minutes and Miss Megumi didn't show up yet.

After five more minutes the door opened showing a panting nurse Megumi. "Sorry _(pant)_ I lost _(pant)_ track_ (pant)_ of time _(pant)_."

After she caught her breath she made her way to a machine. "Now, Mr. Minamino lay down."

Kurama did as he was told. "How does this thing work," asked Karasu.

"Well, this monitor will show the inside of Mr. Minomino's stomach. It will show the baby's body and the sex. This thing that it attached to this cord, well I don't know what it's called, but it looks like a computer mouse. Anyway, I will place it on his stomach and the picture will come on the monitor. Now let's get started."

Kurama pulled up his shirt showing his pregnant belly so Megumi placed the computer mouse-like thing on him. She turned on the monitor and she moved the mouse from place to place on the pregnant belly.

"Look! Right there! There's a head!"

Karasu and Kurama looked at the picture on the monitor. There indeed was a head. "Hang on, I need to get a full picture of the baby." As she adjusted the picture she gasped.

"What's wrong," Kurama asked scared.

"There are two bodies. Aww! How cute! You're having twins."

Kurama and Karasu glanced at each other and smiled. They held each other's hands. "What are they," Kurama asked.

"Hm, the one on the left is a …. Girl! And the other one is a … I can't really tell. The girl is blocking the other baby. I need to look at it at a different angle."

As she was looking, Kurama and Karasu were waiting with anticipation and the hold on their hands had just gotten tighter. "Aha!"

They looked at the monitor. They saw two little heads attached to two little bodies that looked like they were hugging each other.

"The baby on the right is a … Girl! Their twin girls. That is SO cute-"

She was cut off when a loud 'thump' was heard. She turned around and saw an unconscious Karasu on the floor with a concerned looking Kurama looking at him.

* * *

_BloodMistress_: I guess you could say that they are halfbloods. Kurama is pregnant in human form so the babies are half demon and half human.

_Natalya_: Yeah, I guess you're right. I think it was too soon that I made them too accepting.

_Hazel06_: Don't worry, they'll probably be born in chapter 16 or 17.

_Kara Y._: Yeah, I can imagine all of the little baby stuff.

_luvyuyu_: Hiei isn't jealous. He's just being himself.

_Kuramalovergirl_: Thanks for the complement.

_Crystal the bomb mistress_: Thanks so much.


	15. Breaking the News to Grandma Shiori

_Ring Ring_

…

_Ring Ring_

…

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?"

"Hello, mother."

"Shuiichi! How are you?"

"Fine mother. You?"

"I'm alright. So, why are you calling?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something important."

"Does it have something to do with you being a demon?"

"Actually 'yes', it does."

"Oh. Well, what did you want to talk about?"

"I don't want to say it over the phone. Can I go over there?"

"Of course, this is your home too."

"Okay. Mother, there is someone that I would like you to meet."

"Oh! Well bring them along, dear."

"Alright. We'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Alright, goodbye Shuiichi. I'll see you in 15."

"Goodbye mother."

* * *

_Knock Knock Knock_

…

…

"Shuiichi," Shiori hugged her son tightly. "Is this the person you wanted me to meet?"

She looked at Karasu and smiled at him. "Hello. I'm Shuiichi's mother," she said holding out her hand. "Its nice to finally meet you. I'm Karasu," he said and took her hand and brought it to his lips and placed a kiss on it.

Shiori giggled and blushed. "My, what a gentlemen."

Shiori invited them in and led them to the living room and offered some tea. Kurama and Karasu sat down next to each other on the couch across from Shiori. Then Shiori finally noticed something.

"Kurama are you gaining weight?"

Kurama sweatdropped. Karasu on the other hand was trying not to smile and keep a straight face.

"That's why we came here. To talk about that."

"Oh, you want some tips on how to loose weight."

Karasu burst out laughting and hid his face in a pillow to block his laughter. Kurama blushed 20 shades of red from embarrassment.

"No mother. First off, Karasu her is my lover and he is also a demon too. We've been together for four months now."

"Oh. I'm so happy for you, Shuiichi," Shiori smiled.

"Thank you, mother." Karasu's laughter soon died down and he placed the pillow back down. "About the 'gaining weight' thing, mother. Um, well." Kurama looked up at Karasu. Karasu was looking elsewhere. Kurama frowned.

"Mother, I'm pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yes," Karasu and Kurama said at once.

…

…

"Yay! I'm going to be a Grandmother!"

Kurama and Karasu fell off the couch. Shiori was taking this WAY to nicely.

"So Shuiichi, tell how could you get pregnant and how you two met."

Kurama and Karasu told her how they met in the Dark Tournament, but left out how they tried to kill each other. Then told her that Karasu was in the same hospital as she was and that he was in a coma for 2 years. They also left out the café robbery and how they fell in love that same night. And they also filled in about male demon foxes getting pregnant and the sex of the baby wouldn't matter.

"That's so romantic," said Shiori all starry eyed. "Do you know what the baby is?"

"Yes we do. We just came back from the hospital three days ago," said Karasu.

Then Kurama laughed. "What are you laughing at," Karasu scowled.

Kurama ignored him and continued to talk to his mother. "When I was getting my ultrasound, Karasu fainted.

"Oh? Why was that?"

"Because, Kurama was pregnant with twin girls," blushed Karasu.

Shiori gasped. "Shuiichi, you're having twins?"

"Yes, I am."

Shiori squealed. "I can't wait to see what they look like. Grandma Shiori. I can't wait! When is the baby shower?"

"Tomorrow at my apartment at 3:00."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner! I have to find a gift for my grandbabies!" She then ushered Kurama and Karasu out the door.

* * *

_Kuramalovergirl_: You got it!

_Natalya_: That's right, it is my story. I'll try to have some tension in here. Besides, everyone is taking the news way to nicely.

_luvyuyu_: I updated. YAY! 0 w00t!


	16. Baby Shower and a Fight Between Friends

Almost every one of the guests were there, they only had to wait for Hiei who was half an hour late. All the other guests had arrived though; Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Shiori, Genkai, Jin and Touya. Kurama and Karasu were surprised that Jin and Touya were there. Jin said Yusuke told them. Yusuke just grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"I think we should start opening the gifts," said Shizuru.

"I think was should still wait for Hiei," argued Kurama.

"Well, you know Hiei. He always wants to make on entrance. He'll probably come and give his present for last," said Yusuke.

Kuwabara had to agree with him. So they gathered around the living room and got ready to hand Kurama their gifts. Although, there weren't that many people there, there were a lot of presents. When everyone came in, they had about four to six presents in bags or big boxes or baskets.

They deffinetly had to move into a house after the twins were born. All of this stuff wouldn't fit into their apartment.

They started with Yusuke and Keiko's lot. They had brought six bags of presents inside. They started with a bag that had a baby bear sleeping on a blanket that read 'They're twin girls!' Yusuke, Keiko, Shiori, Yukina and Genkai were sitting on the couch. Shizuru was leaning on the wall while Touya and Yusuke were just standing and Jin floating in mid air.

Kurama and Karasu were sitting the lover's seat. Kurama started to open the bag and took out a bundle of pink baby clothes. Kurama held them up and Shiori 'awwed.'

"Blimey, those are wee little babies yous gonna have there," said Jin wide eyed.

They handed the second bag and Kurama dug through it. Inside was a box full of baby toys. A rattle, building blocks, dolls. Kurama handed them to Karasu and he took them and set them on the table so everyone could see them.

The third bag was passed. Inside were baby supplies; two pacifiers, three bottles, baby thermometer and diapers.

The fourth and last bag from Yusuke and Keiko was passed. Inside was a box and Kurama took it out. It was wrapped so Kurama tore the paper off. It was like Christmas, except that the presents weren't for him, they were for his and Karasu's babies. He was still happy anyway.

It was a video camera.

"It was Keiko's idea," said Yusuke. "So, you two can catch all the kid's firsts on tape."

"That would be useful. Thanks," said Karasu as he placed it on the table.

Now was Kuwabara and Shuzuru's turn. Kuwabara brought in a big box and Kurama started to rip the paper off.

It was a crib. A real big crib! It was so big that when the babies turned five years old they would still have legroom.

"How much did that thing cost, Kuwabara," Yusuke said wide eyed.

"Not much; it was on sale."

Shizuru handed two boxes. Inside were more clothes except that these were like little costumes. Kurama's favourite were the matching bear outfits.

And so on and so on. Everyone all of the presents were laying on the table and soon after everyone was gone. "Where are going to put all of this stuff," Kurama said.

"We'll just have to pack everything and move into our new house."

"What house?"

Karasu smirked and turned to the presents. "What house," Kurama commanded. Karasu just ignored him and took some of the gifts in his arms and moved to the closet. He opened the door and many folded boxes came out.

"What are those for?"

"For moving."

"We're moving?"

"Hmmhmm."

Karasu reached into his back pocket and took out a picture. He held it out to Kurama. Kurama took it and glanced at it. It was a house with a driveway, fence, fountain, pool with a diving board and slide in the backyard.

"This is our house?"

"Yes. All we have to do is pack up our stuff and we'll move in tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Do you have to question everything I say?"

"Yeah."

Karasu sweat dropped.

Knock Knock Knock

Kurama went to the door and opened it to find…. Hiei!

"Hiei! You missed the shower, where were you?" Kurama moved aside to let him in. Hiei walked inside and stood in the living room staring at Karasu as he packed all the babies stuff.

"Hiei, Karasu and I are moving tomorrow. Here's a picture that Karasu took."

Kurama handed the photograph him. Hiei took it and stared at it, his eyes filling with hatred. (A/N: Hiei is NOT jealous or anything, he's just worried about his best friend.) "Karasu just told me before you came in," said Kurama happily.

"I need to talk to you… alone," Hiei seethed.

Karasu and Kurama didn't miss the malice in Hiei's voice. Karasu put everything down and went into the bedroom. Kurama watched him go and sat down on the couch.

"So, what's wrong?"

"This is what's wrong," Hiei snarled at everything around him. Kurama was confused. What was Hiei talking about?

"How could be with the man that almost killed you, Kurama. How?"

"Hiei, you don't understand. Karasu-"

"Don't! Don't you dare defend him! He nearly tore you apart at the Dark Tournament and now you're having his offspring! You're a whore!"

"Hiei, stop it! You don't know what you're talking about. Karasu and I love each other-"

SLAP

…

…

Karasu went in to the bedroom and waited. He knew that Hiei hated him for what he did to Kurama those few years ago. He hated it that he was taking his best friend in the whole world away from him.

Kurama was the only person who understood him. He also kept him company when Hiei could never be with his sister. Kurama and Hiei were like family. Brothers. And Hiei was taking the role of the overprotective big brother. He could hear Hiei yelling at Kurama now.

His voice was full of hated. Hiei was feeling like was betrayed. Karasu could hear Kurama's protests, but Hiei didn't seem to want to listen. Karasu could have gone back in there to stop the fighting, but knowing how Hiei was acting, he wouldn't hear of it.

This was between them and them alone. Karasu sighed. What he did to Kurama was in the past and Hiei just had to except it.

SLAP

Karasu went wide-eyed. He opened the door to see that Hiei just left and slammed the door. Kurama was there with a blank expression on his face, holding his left cheek where a handprint was forming.

"Kurama…?"

Kurama was still expressionless. Karasu walked up behind him and touched his shoulder. Kurama flinch. Then he blinked twice. He looked up at Karasu and Karasu saw tears forming in his eyes. Then the tears fell and Kurama wept. Karasu held him and comforted him by rubbing his back.

A little fight between Kurama and Hiei; the thought of Kurama and Karasu being together was okay for everyone except Hiei so I made them fight. And everyone was taking it to well. Bad Hiei for calling Kurama a whore.

Well, the story is almost over. I only need about two or three more chapters and its finished!

Kuramalovergirl: There's only a few more chapties left so I hope you enjoyed my little ficcy .

Taikai no za Kokoro: Hey, how's it going, I'm a big sister again and there's gonna be a 15 year differece. I have another baby sister and she's adorable. Only a few more chapters left.

wind: LOL

luvyuyu: Yeah, she is nice. I wish my mom would act like her. LOL.

SilverKi: Thanks. Sometimes I like to add some comedy in my fics.


	17. Moving and Labour

A moving truck parked out side a beautiful house. A car drove in the driveway and parked. Karasu stepped out of the car and looked up at the house. On the other side of the car, Kurama got out.

"How do you like it, Kurama," Karasu asked.

Kurama looked around. At anytime, Kurama would have so happy and would run around the house all excided. Unfortunately, since he had his fight with Hiei yesterday, he was in no mood to be excided.

"Its nice," said Kurama no more than a whisper.

"Do you want to look around," suggested Karasu as the movers were starting to take boxes out f the truck.

Kurama just nodded. Karasu wrapped an arm around his waist and brought him inside. It looked bigger inside than it was outside.

"This is the kitchen," Karasu directed him to the right. The kitchen was a good size. There was a refrigerator, stove and oven. To the side there was a nice family table where a vase sat with flowers inside.

Kurama was led to another room that was an empty living room. It was a really nice house and Kurama wanted to enjoy it, but he just couldn't. He didn't want Karasu to feel affended, but he just couldn't suppress a smile.

The house was wonderful. There three bedroom, two bathroom, the kitchen was big and so was the living room, but bigger. They looked in the backyard next. The pool was huge and there was a hot tub next to it. After the tour, Kurama went upstairs to the bedroom that Karasu said that was theirs and took a nap.

* * *

Kurama hadn't seen or heard from Hiei and he didn't even how long it had been. He was depressed most of the time and sometimes cried himself to sleep with the help of Karasu. 

Kurama was sitting in the bathtub trying to enjoy it a bubble bath, but he just couldn't. His best friend didn't care about him anymore.

Kurama was just sitting there rubbing his stomach. The water was starting to get cold, but Kurama didn't care. He just started to pop the bubbles.

Someone knocked at the door. "Kurama, are you okay?"

Of course, it was Karasu. Kurama didn't answer. He barely talked that much anymore. He could hear Karasu sigh and the doorknob jiggled. The door opened and Karasu walked in and sat down on the floor next to the tub.

"Kurama. I know you're upset, but this has to stop. You hardly talk or eat. You don't even look at me in the eye," said Karasu as he took Kurama's chin and made Kurama face in his direction.

Kurama might have face Karasu, but his eyes were down cast. "Kurama."

Kurama looked up in Karasu's eyes for the first time in a long time and his eyes watered. Kurama sobbed and rapped his arms around Karasu's neck.

Karasu rubbed his lover's back up and down gently. After a while when Kurama stopped the heat from the bath was totally gone. Karasu got a towel and helped Kurama out of the tub and drained it.

Kurama got dressed and went down stairs to have breakfast. It had been a few weks since they moved in to their new home. Shiori and the others, minus Hiei, came to look around. Of course, Yusuke and Kuwabara being the idiots that they were fought and they booth ended up falling in the pool. Kurama smiled a little, but it didn't last long.

Kurama took out some pans and some eggs. He decided to make some scrambled eggs and took out some orange juice from the fridge. Karasu walked in and kissed Kurama on the cheek.

That afternoon, Karasu took Kurama to Shiori's house to see if she could cheer her son up. Kurama was always happy to see his human mother. Shiori smiled and kissed Kurama and Karasu on the cheek.

Kurama smiled once in a while and couldn't help but giggle when Karasu was on his way the bathroom and he tripped on the staircase and fell.

Shiori couldn't hep but burst out laughing. She said she hadn't laughed like that in months. "So how are you two coming along," she said as her laughter died down.

"We're alright. Kurama is getting a lot better now," said Karasu.

Kurama just sighed and looked at his mother. She gave him a kind smile and he returned a small one back. Shiori's smile just grew bigger.

Then something happened. Kurama put a hand to his stomach and he winced. It started to hurt. He didn't know what, but his stomach was really starting to hurt. He was having another contraction and this one hurt the most. Kurama stood up quickly and a splash was heard. Kurama looked down and saw that his pants were wet and so was the floor.

Kurama was going into labour!

Kurama winced again and this time let out a cry. This caught his mother and lover's attention.

"Kurama what's wrong? Are you okay," Karasu said standing up to help Kurama sit back down.

Kurama pushed his hands away. "Karasu. I'm going into labour," he said as yet another contraction came.

Karasu's eyes widened and he lead Kurama to the car. Shiori called the hospital excitedly. She was going to be a grandmother. She had called the Yusuke and the other too.

Karasu was rushing to get to the hospital and traffic wasn't helping. He 'beeped' the horn so many times. Kurama was holding his stomach and did deep breathing. Karasu had had enough. He pushed the gas and smashed right in front of the car in front of them. It had caused a train reaction and three cars had crashed into each other.

Karasu pushed on the gas again and almost drove on the sidewalk. Kurama swore at him and said that he was going to kill them. He had drove through three stoplights and had almost hit another car.

Finally, they made it to the hospital and Karasu opened the door for Kurama and helped him out. Megumi was waiting for them and she put Kurama in a wheelchair. She rolled him into a room with two other people in blue robes.

Megumi helped Kurama onto the bed that was awaiting him. He gave another cry. He was starting sweat a lot. Megumi put on some white gloves and spread Kurama's legs apart.

* * *

Natalya: I'm not really sure if I should write a sequel. I mean if I did want to it would take a really long time because I would want to write some other fics that are waiting to be written. But, I'll think about it some more. 

Kuramalovergirl: I know he's bad.

luvyuyu: You like this chapter after Hiei slapped Kurama? Okay that's a first.


	18. Godfather Hiei, The End

"Push, Kurama. Push!"

"I'm trying," cried Kurama.

Kurama was now four hours in labour and it hurt like hell. How woman could have did this, he would never know. He was sweating a gallon of sweat every five minutes. Kurama had tried to grab onto Karasu's hand, but the crow was all the way across the room in a millisecond. The first hour in labour, Kurama had another contraction and he grabbed Karasu's hand and squeezed tightly.

Karasu's hand was nearly broken when he pulled his hand out of Kurama's vice grip. His hand probably lost circulation. Kurama pushed again, but the babies didn't seem to want to come out.

Another push and Kurama could feel that he was being split in half. He pushed one last time and…. A baby was crying.

Kurama stopped and looked up, but couldn't see his first-born daughter because Megumi gave her to her assistant. Her assistant wrapped her into a white blanket and gave her to Karasu. He couldn't describe Karau's face as he looked at their daughter. Karasu was just standing there holding what he wanted for so long. He was like in a trance or something.

The baby was still crying, but he didn't seem to care. Kurama felt another contraction coming and pushed. He felt that he was splitting again, but the baby inside him didn't move. "The baby's stuck," said Megumi.

"What! What do mean she's stuck," Kurama cried as more sweat was dropping from his face. Karasu snapped out of his trance and looked up at the scene.

"The umbilical cord is chocking her. If I move her anymore, she'll suffocate."

Kurama couldn't take the pain anymore. If he didn't push the baby out now, then the baby would surely kill him.

"Kurama," Megumi said slowly. "Take a deep breath and push her out slowly." She grabbed a pair of scissors and getting ready. "When her neck shows, I'll cut the cord."

Kurama did as he was told. He took a deep breath and pushed as lightly as he could. The baby was coming out slowly, but there was no cry. Quickly, Megumi held her head and cut the cod around he neck.

She took the baby out and waited. After about thirty seconds that seemed like an eternity, the baby let out a wail. Kurama's head hit the pillow in relief. Megumi handed the baby to Kurama in a blanket.

Karasu sat down next to Kurama and they both observed their baby twins. Megumi smiled and pushed her two assistances outside. "I'll come back in a few minutes."

Kurama smiled and looked at his daughter in his arms. She stopped crying, but she was scrumming around. Their first-born that Karasu was holding had a small patch of red hair. She didn't open her eyes yet. The second that Kurama held had a small patch of black hair and she too didn't open her eyes yet.

"Do you want to name them," Karasu asked.

"Do you?"

"I think you should."

Kurama thought and smiled. He looked at the baby in Karasu's arms. "Kara. That one is Kara and this is Kaoru."

Karasu smiled. After a few minutes, Kara and Kaoru went to sleep and Megumi came back to take the babies.

Everyone came in. They were outside in the lobby for three hours, four for Shiori. They talked about how they heard Kurama scream and heard the babies cry.

After that, they left and went to go see the babies in the baby room. Karasu left and said that he should get some rest.

Hat sounded like a good idea. Before he could get comfortable and fall asleep, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and Hiei walked in. His face held no emotion as he stared at Kurama. Kurama didn't know what to say. Hiei was just standing and Kurama didn't even ask him to sit down.

Hiei leaned on the wall and continued to stare at the red head. "Hello Hiei," Kurama hesitated.

Hiei nodded his head. Kurama looked away and there was an awkward silence for a whole minute.

"I saw them," said Hiei.

"What," Kurama asked.

"The twins, I saw them. They look like you and him."

"Hiei, I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be," said Hiei looking down. "I should be. I'm not good with apologies, but just so you know that I'm sorry that I slapped you."

"Its okay. You're forgiven. Hiei? I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Will you be Kara and Kaoru's godfather?"

"What? You want me to be their godfather? Why? After what I've to you, why would ask me that," Hiei asked shocked.

"Because you're my best friend Hiei. And it was just a slap in the face. It's nothing to worry about. So will you?"

"Sure," said Hiei.

Kurama smiled. "Thanks Hiei."

Hiei walked over to Kurama gave him a hug, which Kurama returned. Hiei left with a small smile on his face. A minute later, Megumi came back and said before he could get some rest, she had to fix him up first. Kurama groaned and pouted. He was really tired and exhausted after the birth of his babies. He sighed. There was nothing he could do, but to try and stay awake as Megumi fixed him up.

**The End

* * *

**

That's it! It's the end of 'I Want a Family'. I'd like to thank those who've always been there for me to continue this fic to the end.

**Thanks to**: Taikai no za Kokoro, Natalya, Kuramalovergirl, luvyuyu, Happiness's Deceit, sanzoeclipsekuramaarehot, insanechildfanfic, animebishieluver, Kara Y., BloodMistress and everyone else.

I'm still trying to figure out if I should write a sequel, I'm not sure. But if I do, I will be a long time before I do. So sorry, but that's the way its gotta be.


End file.
